


We Search At Dusk

by gavvyryedeadvictory



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Comedy, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, RageHappy, Some Sci-fi, Some Shipping, Violence, do some brain excercizes if u plan on emotionally investing in this fic, im not gonna go easy on ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavvyryedeadvictory/pseuds/gavvyryedeadvictory
Summary: This is a (fictional) story about the Dusk Boys Team from Achievement Hunter. I wanted to take my favorite boys and make a story with them. When I was searching for ideas, I decided to incorporate a lot of other Rooster Teeth employees into the plot of the story. This is the story of how The Dusk Boys reunite Achievement Hunter, in the future.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It’s December 2068. The well known internet based company of Rooster Teeth has shrunk massively, ever since 2030. Of the many who abandoned the company, only members of the side channel Achievement Hunter have stayed in contact with anyone they worked with. They’re all spread out amongst other Americans, in small groups. Most haven’t updated their public social media in years.
> 
> Technological advancements have come very far since then, with the ability to give people the body of any previous age while staying the same age. Including several health advancements, flying cars (I mean, what were you expecting me to put here?), holograms, and much more. 
> 
> Of the few projects the remainder of Rooster Teeth is working on, they plan to reunite the Achievement Hunter crew. The only problem is…they can only find three specific members from the original 19 employees.

Rooster Teeth is merely a shell of its former self. However, the remaining employees still work just as hard as they did in the company's prime time. Gus Sorola, Burnie Burns, Joel Heyman, Barbara Dunkelman, Chad James, Blaine Gibson, Michael Lindblad, Tyler Stab, Ellie Main, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, James and Elyse Williams, John Mace, Kdin Jenzen and Shannon McCormick. Those are the only employees still working under the RT name.

It was Monday, December 2nd, 2068. The RT Offices were having their weekly meeting. At the head of the meeting, was Gus and Burnie, of course.

“Okay. Before we get technical, does anyone have any updates on sales in the store?” Burnie asked the room.

“All those old RvB jerseys finally sold out! Also, three of the new beanies have been sold already!” Ellie piped up, obviously excited.

“The very last Achievement Hunter piece just sold last tuesday. It was the Nice Dynamite shirt.” Kdin sighed as she explained. 

A gloomy silence spread through the room, remembering the particularly loud duo and the antics they brought to the company.

Gus was the one to break that silence. 

“Well that's good! Any other newsworthy topics?” He tried his best to be cheerful after the heavy blow Kdin previously left.

Tyler Stab raised his hand. 

“The Minecraft video we just posted the other day is well received! I’ve been complimented on social for the editing. The small things really matter to the fans, I love it.”

Tyler’s update returned a smile to almost everyone’s faces. They were all so incredibly happy when their remaining fans liked the content they created. However, one person’s smile didn’t fully reform.

It was Barb. She stood up, drawing all the eyes in the room to her.

“Guys, don’t sugarcoat it. Were declining. We just can’t do enough to stay afloat the way we are. We have to do something.” She spoke loud and clear.

Elyse patted Barb’s arm next to her, already knowing what she wanted to do. “Say it,” She whispered.

Barb nodded and stood proud and determined. 

“There's only one way we can save this company from collapsing.” She pauses for dramatic effect.

“...Tell us!!!!” Joel shouts from the back of the room.

“We have to bring Achievement Hunter back together.” Barb finally spits it out. Murmuring starts, some people smiling in agreement, some confused. The first person to make a statement is Gus.

“Barb, that’s unrealistic! We don’t even know where most of them ended up after they left RT! They could be anywhere!” 

“Well, we know where three of them are, for the most part...why don’t we contact them? With their help we could find everyone! Or with help from the community!” Blaine interrupted, nodding confidently. 

Barb smiled, as more and more people seemed to get on board with the idea.

“Cmon Gus, I think Barb’s right. AH was RT’s most popular side channel. Plus, they’re all in small groups together, so it’d be easier to find them then members of the other channels.” Burnie patted Gus on the shoulder reassuringly, as he explained.

Gus sighed. 

“Alright, fine. We’ll do it.”

The room erupt with cheers and high fives. The community managers (Kdin and Blaine) got to work on asking the community for help. Michael, Tyler and Shannon went online to do research on all 19 previous employees. Miles, Kerry, James and Elyse got back to work on the channels uploads for the week. John Mace began building anything he could think of to help them on this mission. That left Gus, Burnie, Barbara, Chad, and Joel to discuss any other specifics of the mission. 

“Barb, do you...have his, like, number?” Chad asked.

“Kinda, yeah.” Barb nodded, pulling her phone out and dialing the number. The phone rang for a solid 20 seconds before a familiar british accent was heard through the phone.

“Ello, this is the Dusk Boys Hotline, King Dusk speaking, what’s wrong?”


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we listen to the call between Rooster Teeth and The Dusk Boys, the goal is clear: Reunite Achievement Hunter as fast as possible. They need time to get ready, of course. This is a big trip. Bigger than any of them realize.

“You want us to WHAT?” Gavin exclaimed, in awe of the idea that Rooster Teeth was presenting.

“Find and reunite Achievement Hunter! It’s not that hard to get, Gav.” Barb sighed as she repeated herself.

“No I get that but...how? If you contacted us assuming we have contact with any of our former coworkers, we don’t. All I have is a phone number for Michael, and he said to only use it for an emergency.” Gavin explained through the phone, the other two boys standing behind him, thinking. 

“We’re asking the community everything they know about everyone else, so hopefully that can give us a lot more info! Then after that, we’re gonna do a classic Google search online to find any possible sightings of them.” Burnie told him, leaning towards the phone in Barb’s hand.

“Well, the community does do their research very well...Maybe…” Gavin ponders the possibility. 

“But how long will it all take? It’ll probably take at least a week, maybe even a month or longer to find them all!” Gavin croaked, concerned about the time it would take. 

Chad spoke up on the other side. 

“The sooner, the better, really. Our decline in funds has been steady for so long, and it’s just started to hurt us. My estimate as to how much time we have left to stay afloat...maybe a month? Two at the most.”

Gavin buried his hands in his hair in stress, when Trevor spoke up from over his shoulder. 

“That’s a very limited window to find 16 people across the country!” He said, staring at the phone waiting for someone to make him less stressed. When actually, Alfredo spoke up by his side.  
“Dude, we can do it! With the help of the RT Community, AND the internet? We don’t have to find their exact location, just a general area.”

Barb perks up at the smart idea.

“Alfredo’s right!! Obviously it would take less time if we had exact locations, but if we can’t find any, general areas will be fine, too.” 

“Okay. So we’ll do it.” Gavin declares. “Should we meet up there? Old times sake?”

Barb nods confidently. “Yeah. Be here around 3 on wednesday. We should have enough information to look for our first group by then.”

“Okay. We’ll see you guys then. Same address?” Gavin replied.

“Yup.” Barb spat out the single word in pride. “See you then! Bye, guys!!”

“Byyyeee!!!” The Dusk Boys cheered into the phone before Barb and Gavin hung up at similar times. Gavin spun around in his chair to face his boys.

“You guys ready to see our friends again? I sure as hell am.” He smiled as he took it all in.

Alfredo draped an arm over Trevor’s shoulder.

“Yeah! We’re gonna bring Achievement Hunter back, babey!!!” Trevor laughed at Alfredo’s cheer, and slid out from under his arm.

“Let’s start getting ready right now. The hotline’s been pretty silent lately so we got the time.” Trevor hung up the phone for Gavin as he spoke.

Alfredo jumped in excitement. 

“Does this mean we can wear our new outfits when we go meet with them?” He asked Gavin, a desperate look in his eyes.

“Duh! It’s what they were made for, after all!” Gavin replied, standing up from his chair. 

“Yay!” Alfredo cheered as all three of them walked to their respective rooms to prepare.

\------

Meanwhile, at Rooster Teeth, the research continues to search for former AH members. Thanks to the help of the community, they have gathered some recent photos of most of the members, and a few states where some have been spotted. 

Barb is walking and happens upon John Mace, who is sketching something on paper. 

“What’re you working on, John?” She asks, leaning into his work space.

On the paper is a sketch of some sort of earpiece accessory. The sketch is very clearly almost done. 

“I figured we would need some way to communicate with The Dusk Boys that isn’t just text or calling, so i'm working on these little ear pieces that connect from anywhere in the U.S. So that way, if we find any new information while they’re already searching for someone, we can tell them. It also saves time so they don’t have to come back here after they grab every group.” John explains to her. 

“Wow that’s awesome! We didn’t even ask you for that, thanks for thinking of it! Will it be done by wednesday?” She asks him.

“Oh yeah, it’ll be done by tomorrow. I already have most of the parts I need for it, I just have to use old fashioned headphones for the audio. Good old reliable, ya know?” John explains as he finishes the sketch. 

Barb nods, waving.

“Good luck with making that! See you!” She begins to walk the other way, back towards Gus, Burnie, Chad and Joel. 

“Is that all we have to do today? We don’t wanna overwork ourselves.” Barb asks them.

“Yeah. everyone can stay as long as they wanna, but should go home by seven or eight.” Gus replied. 

“Y’all hear that?” He shouted for the company, all working in the same big room.

A chorus of ‘yeah’s and ‘sure thing’ rang out amongst the employees, all of them heavily focused on their work. 

The head names of the company nodded towards each other and went their separate ways.

 

The fates of these people have been sealed from the beginning. No matter what they do, the ending will be the same.

 

...'sa pity they can't change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be out sooner but I got busy lol. Once i get a job updates might be even rarer but know that i am SO excited for this, and when im excited about something, i get impatient and i try to get it out there asap. So look forward to an average of one chapter every week or two!


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the preparation process of The Dusk Boys and Rooster Teeth, as they get ready to begin their mission. They come together before the beginning of their long journey.

It’s Wednesday. Time for The Dusk Boys to discuss their game plan with Rooster Teeth to reunite their former coworkers at Achievement Hunter. Specifically, its 2pm. 

The Dusk Boys are running around their humble abode, getting ready and grabbing any last minute supplies. They all eventually gather in their living room, chatting briefly about the journey, when a new set of feet step into the room.

“How long is this trip gonna take? You’re a big part of helping this town, hell, this state, function! I don’t know how long I can hold the fort here.” The girl worries, rubbing her arm shyly. 

That girl is the Manager of The Dusk Boys, Veronica. She was, and still is, an active member of the Rooster Teeth community, which is how she knew about the boys. She was, in particular, a big AH fan. Some would even go as far to say she was the biggest fan of the Boys, when they were in their early days. Shortly after the separation of AH, they contacted her and asked if she wanted to be their real manager. She has worked close to them ever since, making outfits and titles for them, helping manage events for them, and more.

“It could take anywhere from a couple days to a month or two. Even more. But were trying to get it done within a month or two, because that's roughly how much longer Rooster Teeth can survive with what they make currently.” Gavin replied as he was tying his tie. 

Trevor walked over to her and patted her head.

“Don’t worry! We will try our hardest to get back here as early as possible!! It’s not like were the only people in town who are vigilante-like!” Trevor told her reassuringly. 

“I guess so...yeah. Besides, bringing AH back together is brilliant! I would be lying if I said I never thought about the possibility of it coming back.” Her mood flipped around, smiling at the thought of everyone together again. 

“I just wish I could at least come with you and help…” She sighed. She can’t help but feel the need to be by their side all the time. Even as a fan, she was always supporting the boys, even buying the first Dusk Boys shirt and sharing pictures of her in it all over social. 

Alfredo smiled at her as he was brushing his hair.

“I wish you could too, but someone has to take over for us while we're gone! You’re gonna do great.” He encouraged her. She felt better, thanks to them. 

Gavin grabbed a bag and threw it onto his shoulder, patting the shoulders of the other two boys. 

“It’s gonna take us a bit to get there, we should leave now.” He told them as they finished dressing up.

They were all wearing modified versions of outfits Veronica made them back in the good old days. Alfredo wearing black skinny jeans connected to some black leather boots, and a black tank top. He has various accessories on his wrists and neck, including a choker with a chain on it, and a couple of real and fake tattoos. Gavin was more business style, wearing a white button up, black dress pants with a belt, and dark gray shoes. Also, of course, his outfit was adorned with a light selection of golden accessories. Trevor wore a ripped tan-like orange shirt, and some dark brown dress pants, possibly khakis. With minimal accessories, and some simple black shoes. All three of them wore slightly different gold crowns, and each had one piece of clothing with the dusk color palette on it. Gavin’s, a vest. Alfredo’s, a waist band. Trevor’s, a scarf. 

Veronica looked up at them in the outfits she designed, smiling.

“I’m gonna miss you guys. Good luck.” She nodded at them, smiling brighter.

The boys didn’t hesitate to have a group hug with their manager.  
“We’ll see you soon. Tell us all about what we missed when we come back.” Alfredo told her.

“Thank you, V.” Gavin said as he lead the boys out the door, waving back at her.

“I love you guys!!!” She shouted just before the door closed behind them, in front of her.

\-------

The Rooster Teeth office was calm, but energetic. A couple people were still doing some last minute research, some were cleaning around for their guests, and some were going over the plans. 

It was 2:53 in the afternoon. Any minute now they would see three boys they haven't seen in a long time. 

Gus and Burnie were talking to Barbara about nostalgic moments when suddenly the doorbell rang. Barbara dashed over to the door and opened it to see the three boys, all with a bag on their wrist, shoulder, or both. Barb hugged the head of the pack, Gavin, and proceeded to hug and welcome the other two. They shared hugs with the company before they sat down to talk business.

“Okay. So. We’ve found a lot more than we thought we would. We figured out who you’re gonna look for first.” Barb immediately began.

“Alright, shoot.” Gavin replied.

“Geoff and Jack.” She told him.

“Ahhhh! What a way to start it off! Where are they?” Gavin asked her.

“Somewhere here in Austin, apparently. Guess they never left town, even after leaving RT.” Barb smiled as she told them. 

“Well damn, that shouldn’t take long then! Lets go right now!” Trevor stood up, raring to go.  
Barb stood up. 

“Wait! We have something for you guys!” She called out, and John Mace walked up behind her, holding a small box in his hand.

“These are little ear pieces that allow us to communicate from any distance! This way you guys don’t have to come back to this building every time you find someone!” John explained to them.

The boys each take one of the three in the box and put them on one ear.

“Sweet! This’ll be perfect! Worst case, we have to text or call from our phones. Thanks!” Gavin said to them after he put his on.

“Anything else to cover before we leave?” Alfredo asked, standing behind Gavin.

“I don’t think so, thanks to John’s ear pieces. Let us know when you find Geoff and Jack, and then we will let you know who to look for next!” Barb replied.

“Thanks guys! See you soon!” Trevor belted out, the other boys saying the same after him.

“Safe travels!” The Rooster Teeth crew cheered as they watched The Dusk Boys leave the building.

A long, tiring, journey awaits them. They’ve never been more ready for anything than they are right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna dedicate todays chapter to lola whos bday is today!!!! (@scallywap on twitter and @loladgomez on here) The Fakes kinda inspired me to write this so i owe em alot!! I wanted to post this earlier, but I was busy, so it got pushed back. Updates from now on might be slightly rare, since im well on my way to having a job. :D


	4. The First 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dusk Boys start their mission by finding a handful of friends in the Texas area, while the minds back at Rooster Teeth are hard at work locating as many of them as possible. Things are finally beginning, one way or another.

The Three Dusk Boys are currently spread out around Austin, Texas, looking for their former coworkers Geoff and Jack. There isn’t a rhyme or reason to where or how they’re looking, Austin is pretty broad.

They all are looking about for around three hours when finally, Gavin recognizes a set of heavily tattooed arms, and Trevor happens to catch a glimpse of a big red head. They each follow them separately for a bit as to not spring on them, but Geoff and Jack were walking to each other. This results in the two seeing not only their partner, but the boys walking behind them.

“Trevor?? Gavin???” Geoff says, turning back and forth between the two. Jack does the same, silently, just as shocked as Geoff.

“Hi!! We’re here looking for you guys ‘cause we’re trying to bring AH back together!” Gavin says to them proudly. Geoff and Jack look at each other, and smile.

“Sweet!! We’re in!” Jack pipes up before Geoff says the same.

Trevor blinks a couple times, in awe.

“Gee, I thought that would’ve been harder to do. Cool.” Trevor chuckles and texts Alfredo their location. 

Gavin pressed a button on his earpiece. 

“Hey guys, we’re with Geoff and Jack. Who’s next?” Gavin asked.

“Hey Gavin! Next you should be able to find Jarren, Larry and Kent. As for where, we were only able to narrow it down to central Texas.” Barbara told him.

“Alright, thanks! If you find any helpful tips or sightings, let us know!” Gavin replied, just as Alfredo started walking up to the four of them. As he approached them, he waved at Geoff and Jack and exchanged hugs.

“Alright, later!” Barb replied, before hanging up.

Gavin switched his ear piece off and looked at his friends around him.

“Alright guys, let's start looking for Jarren, Larry and Kent!” Gavin spoke up, starting to walk in a new direction.

The five men split up around Texas in order to cover the most ground in the quickest way possible. They all had various things on their minds, like why the order of who they found mattered, and how much easier it would be to drop off every found employee at the RT offices. Nonetheless, they were careful to do as they were instructed and search everywhere they could for their friends.

Coincidentally, all three were found at the exact same time, but in different areas. Gavin found Larry, Geoff found Kent, and Alfredo found Jarren. After explaining it to them, they all reconvenied in Austin again.

\---

Barbara was continuing the search for former AH employees when Joel walked up behind her. 

“Who’s looking the closest?” He asked her, looking over her shoulder.

“Well, so far the only other people that could be in Texas are Jeremy, Ryan, and Andy. Were not enitresure about Andy, though. Everyone else seems to be in different states. Luckily nobody has turned up out of the U.S. because that would be too far a trip for us to afford.” She replied, face deep in her computer screen.

Joel patted her shoulder, trying to relax her. 

“To save costs, why don’t we let some of the returned employees camp out here? Like, once the boys have gotten everyone thats in Texas, let them stay here until they’ve found everyone else?” He suggested.

Barb’s face lit up and she nodded.  
“Yeah, that's a great idea! Thanks, Joel. I’ll let them know in a little bit when I tell them who’s next.” She smiled and got back to work, typing quickly.

He chuckled and turned around, walking away with a grin.

Eventually, an hour or so passed when it was time to contact the boys. Barbara was neck deep in articles online, so Chad took over the earpiece for her and relayed the information to them.

“Hey guys! How’s it going? Did you find them?” Chad asked them.

Trevor nodded, not that Chad could see that. 

“Yeah, Larry, Kent, and Jarren are all here with us!” He replied as he looked at the three of them in front of him. “Who’s next?”

“...Ryan and Jeremy. Also Andy. Andy is only in Texas for a little bit longer, so go for him first. As for Jeremy and Ryan, they seem to be somewhere between Florida and Georgia.” Chad exhaled, telling them they would have to start the longer journeys now.

“Ah.” Gavin spat out. “Well, thanks Chad! We’ll call you back when we’re on our way to Georgia/Florida!”

“Talk to you then!” Chad said before hanging up. Right after he did so, Joel walked behind him curiously.

“Where they headed next?” He asked Chad.

“Georgia and Florida. Battle Buddies.” He replied, gathering his things from off Barb’s second workspace. Joel nodded, his expression not changing.

“Cool.” Joel replied, walking away quickly.

\----

“Wait, you really have Andy’s number? No way!” Gavin exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I’ll send him the address of the RT offices and we can meet him there. You guys go on ahead and get the Battle Buddies!” Larry told them.

Geoff, Jack, Jarren, Larry and Kent went the opposite direction and waved to the Dusk Boys as they went to search for the infamous Battle Buddies.

Their long journey is really beginning now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I finally got a job and between that and watching new anime I've been way busier than I thought. I finally managed to pump out a chapter for y'all though!! Updates from now on will definitely be much more scarce, probably closer to once a month or once every two weeks. It really depends on if I have writing motivation or not. Thanks for sticking around, because don't worry, I WILL finish this fic!! <3


End file.
